Fem BTT Snow day redo
by LTJGMaldonado
Summary: This is a re do of a story I had before. Thank you to the person who told me about the error I had. Hopefully this one is better. If there are anymore errors feel free to tell me. Just don't be rude about it. Thanks! The NM


"I'm coming!", yelled France as she heard the door knock violently for the third time in her short journey from the kitchen. She placed her hand on the frozen knob. Swiftly turning it to open it, knowing very well who it would be. A burst of white snow kissed her face. A sheet of white blinded her eyes for a moment.

The whiteness faded out ;Francine was greeted by her two best friends. The awesome Prussia AKA Julchen ,or Jules for short and the tomato loving Spain, AKA Antonia. Both dressed comfortable for the snowy weather. Antonia was wearing a long brown winter coat that buttoned mid way, exposing the red turtle neck she was wearing underneath. She had also chosen thick blue jeans to block out the snows stinging cold, and the usual light brown boots on her feet. Perfect for any occasion. Prussia choose to wear a lighter fit of an outfit. She wore a small, light, blue sweat jacket. Wrapped around it was a scarf as white as her hair. Short dark purple covered her legs to the knee exposing a large amount of skin , her boots covering from mid calf down.

Jules welcomed herself in barraging into Francine's house. She shoved Francine out of the door making her way to the living room. "Its nice to see you too Jules…"

"Thanks, its nice to see me too." The German called out from the living room. Francine pouted, knowing that Jules was making herself comfortable on HER couch. She turned her way towards Antonia. She saw Antonia standing dumbly in the snow , smiling like a love struck puppy. "Are you just going to stand their in the blundering snow, or are you going to come in?" The French women placed a hand on her hip, playfully threatening to shut the door on her. So finally Antonia let herself also making herself at home.

Once Francine reach the coach herself she immediately plopped herself in the middle of Antonia and Jules. The two currently stripping off their winter wardrobe. "Vhy did it have to be snowing today!", Jules hugged herself and continued her series of shivering. Francine looked her way, eyeing her up and down. Noticing something strange about her. "Why are you wearing shots in the snow!" She cried, starling Antonia out of her thoughts. Now she too looked at the female German with concern. She hadn't noticed it either. Or rather she didn't question it. Jules raised a brow at both of the ladies, while crossing her arms. Her eyes beaming like dark embers. "Even with dis harsh weather I could not bring myself to covers up the awesomeness of me! How could you not notice?!"

"Maybe its because you blend in with the snow…" Francine giggled to herself and ran a hand through her shimmering blonde hair. Jules smirked. Ignoring Francine's comment and bent over to unlace her white boots that were drenched in melted snow. Its cold touch slowly starting to numb her toes. A burst of laughter was heard, coming from Antonia. Finding their batter rather amusing to her; seeing that at least once each time they meet the two would have come kind of argument about anything rather ridicules. And like always Francine and Jules would join in Antonia's laughter.

After their laughing fit finished, it was easier to settle in. Francine had gone back to the kitchen to make some French style coco to help get by the cold. Antonia and Jules had took it upon themselves to raid Francine's room for big blankets to snuggle into on the couch while they waited. "Much better." Antonia wrapped a bright red blanket around her head, stretching out her legs out on the couch like a cat. She soon meet another pair of feet. "Your on my territory Spaniard." Jules pointed her finger at Antonia's feet, signaling with her eyes for her to move it. Antonia's starred at her innocently reaming exactly where she was. "We can make an alliance Jules." It seemed Jules would have none of it, she aligned her feet with Antonia's forcefully pushing them her legs up to her chest. "Hey!", Antonia yelped, refusing to go down without a fight. She used what leg muscle she had and pushed Jules legs back to her side in the same manner. Antonia became carried away pushing Far enough for Jules to fall of the couch. Taking a bundle of covers with her.

She shot back up like a rocket, and glared at Antonia. "This means war you tomato lover!" Jules grabbed one of the couch pillows that had fallen with her, threatening to swing it right at Antonia's head. 'This isn't good…' Antonia thought in her mind. She raised her hands in surrender but Jules chose to ignore this gesture. A wicked smirk on her lips. She swung hard whacking Antonia roughly across the face. She grunted. The soft texture of the pillow smothering her face, robbing her of oxygen. She wiggled around trying to break free for the required air she needed. However Jules was having too much amusement smothering her to stop. Antonia on the other hand wouldn't go down so easily. Cracking an evil plan to take down the German without mercy. She suddenly lunged herself off the couch, wrapping her arms around Jules waist, tackling her to the floor with a loud slam. "Hey! You guys better not break anything in there!" Francine screamed from the kitchen. "We wont!" The ladies sang together. Continuing on their wrestling match.

Francine finished whipping some whip cream to the top of the coco mugs, adding a little extra to hers for that was the way she liked it. She grabbed a silver tray from a counter above her, carefully placing the mugs on its silvery surface. To her surprise she couldn't hear anymore of shuffling around on the carpet from Antonia nor Jules. Growing suspicious she went to the living room with the try in her hands. She went to see Antonia and Jules sitting against the couch, still glued to the floor. The two were a good distance away from each other and silent as stars. A stupid grin was wiped on Antonia's face, Jules held her arms crossed across her chest, a look of defeat on her face. "What happened in here that you two are so quite now?" Francine questioned, joining them on the floor. She very gently laid the tray at their feet. Determine not to spill a single drop.

"The Spaniard fights dirty…" Jules spat not looking quite as amused as she did before. She took her mug of coco, eyeing Antonia evilly. She sipped her coco very unhappily. Keeping her arm protectively over her chest. Francine gasped when she caught on to what might have happened. Holding in a laugh "Antonia? Did you hit Jules… in the boob?" Francine chuckled slightly, still desperately trying to hold in a burst of laughter. Antonia didn't answer verbally. she looked up at the ceiling, shrugging. She took her mug and sipped it innocently. That was more than enough of an answer. Francine couldn't hold out anymore. A burst of laughter burst out of her mouth. "Its not funny!" Jules pleading only made her laugh even harder.

The atmosphere calmed down once the feeling of hot coco warmed their tummies. Forgetting completely about Jules sorry defeat… Well… almost forgotten.

So the girls chatted about what girls usually chat about. Laughing at each other frequently. It was good entertainment to keep them out from the bitter cold. ~The NM 08/15/14


End file.
